Doctor Noble
by EvenDarknessBreaks
Summary: After travelling with each other for a while, the Doctors and Donna's relationship suddenly changes, it's different but a good thing.. A family thing.. Right? From the very start, to the happy ending this is the Doctor, Donna Nobles life with their family and friends along the way! (Journey's End didn't happen, not following any particular storyline.) Doctor Who, sadly isn't mine
1. The Beginning

The Doctor. A wonderful man he is, saves people everyday and never even gets a thank you, but still he continues.

He even took me, a temp, on board his amazing ship, the TARDIS. I never knew about the worlds other then Earth, I didn't fully appreciate what I had until I started travelling with him and seeing other species, future people suffering or greedy, and I was tired and moaning about just having enough when others out there were either too poor or too rich? - not now. I am fully content.

I suppose this would be the time the Doctor would say I am an amazing human being,or something a long the lines of I am a unique and amazing person.. but the truth is, I wasn't until I met him and then my whole world turned up for the better, my life had really turned from boring to the impossible and I loved it, all that action and I still do, Just It's a little different now, one might say a little domestic, And I know the Doctor would say ' I don't do domestic!' and then play around with the TARDIS and his screwdriver, but really under it all he is VERY domestic, I mean not just tidying up but he cooks too, what else could a woman want?

Nowadays I am always busy, cleaning up the TARDIS, going on adventures, Feeding the children.. Yes! me with children.. Not just any children, The Doctors children.. Yes I know.. Not in a million years did I think I would be the mother to the Doctors children, but you know things happen in life, I couldn't be happier, Although I think at the start of the Doctor and I, I had doubts about his feelings towards me which lead to reassurance and cute moments, ah, I remember them clearly.

But anyway, I am Doctor Donna Noble and this is the Doctor and I's story.

"Doctor!" Donna yelled as she was walking through the TARDIS corridor again for the fifth time, Donna was annoyed, she was tired, sweaty and covered in green sticky slime, The doctor had ran off after the creature who apparently 'only said hello' emptied its slime on her, when they got back to the TARDIS it wasn't any better as Donna's mood was quickly soured every time she called the Doctors name and got no response, Huffing she stalked off to find the bathroom which the TARDIS helpfully shifted so it was right in front of her, grumbling a thank you she opened the door and closed it with a soft click.

The Doctor who was watching from underneath the grating swallowed after seeing Donna's mood, He'd really upset her this time, It did something to him by just thinking that he'd made Donna dislike him, she was his best friend, his everything and right now he needed her and people around him. The TARDIS hummed thoughtfully hearing the Doctor's train of thought, The Doctor who was leaning up against the machinery, frowned.

"Hey, Hey old girl I don't want you getting in this mess, I upset Donna I need to get myself out of it" The Doctor heaved himself out heavily, as if he was leaving his comfort zone for war, sighing he hoped up into the control room, running a hand through his already messy hair, this is going to be a long night.

Donna came out the shower thirty minutes later in her pyjama's ready for bed,she was still in a mood with the Doctor so when she saw him she walked past him and went straight into her bedroom, his facial expression killed her when she walked past him without a word and wanted nothing more then to go up to him and hug him in her arms and tell him it was all okay, But Donna had to be strong and let him come to her to realised he had done wrong, he's probably thinking something dramatic now. Donna sat on her bed with wide eyes, what if he thought she wanted to go home? she couldn't be dropped off in the morning she loved it here too much!

Donna got up and wrapped her fluffy, red, robe around her, the doctor had brought her that and in fact it still smelt like his aftershave, smiling at the thought of her spaceman she inhaled it and set off to find him, after ten minutes of searching the TARDIS and a fair amount of panic she heard him in her bedroom mumbling to himself randomly, Donna frowned, knocked and walked in. He was sitting crossed legged on his bed in his pyjama's mumbling while twiddling his thumbs.

"Doctor?" Donna whispered tentatively, the room was dark and only his silhouette could be seen, Donna heard some shuffling noises and a light flickered on, Donna blinked and rubbed her eyes.

"sorry Donna, do you want to come in?" the Doctor asked in an apologetic tone, Donna without answer moved into the room and perched on the end of his bed.

"no need to be sorry" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes once more then looked up to his milk chocolate ones. The Doctor held her gaze firmly before responding.

"I am sorry for the slime earlier Donna, he really did mean hello.." Donna cut him a look. "But ~I should of told you that is what their species do and-d," he exaggerated taking a breath, "I should of told you they thought it was lucky to see a ginger." The doctor tried to hide his chuckle and smirk at Donna's disgust.

"I wouldn't mind Doctor, but They smell!" The doctor pulled a face that said I know I am so sorry", "They all said 'Hello to me and that slime isn't at all easy to get off and on top of that they wanted me to keep them and being them into our TARDIS!" The Doctor cringed at the thought and then titled his head.

"Our.. TARDIS?" the Doctor asked slowly. She flushed and looked at him.

"Yes, You own it and I live in it with you, Ours." she explained, "Or is that too big for you spaceman, Don't want me to lower your style and turn your sports car into a people carrier" The Doctor chuckled and hugged her tightly. "Oh my brilliant Donna Noble, always making me laugh!" The Doctor grinned, Donna patted his back and he let go.

"Okay so no more planet who puke slime on gingers to say hello or make themselves lucky okay?" Donna asked chuckling herself, the Doctor let out a big grin and nodded.

"I promise not to take you to planet Xenosalp again." Donna shook her head and smiled standing up.

"Good night spaceman, get some sleep i don't want you sleeping and driving!" The Doctor shook his head still smiling.

"Good night Earthgirl, Sweet dreams." Donna smiled and quietly shut his door, she stood outside waiting for his light to switch off before returning to her own bedroom to sleep. She wouldn't do anything to change her life right now regardless.


	2. Big Red Buttons

"Hey Doctor?" Donna said, she was sitting on the captains seat flicking through a magazine, the doctor was fixing a 'big red button' that was stuck in the down position which slowly frustrated him until the point of him stopping the TARDIS in the middle of a burning supernova just to fix the stupid button resulting in a very relaxed and endlessly bored Donna. The Doctor looked up in response to Donna's voice, his sonic screwdriver between his mouth.

"Hmm?" he said still fiddling with the button trying to move it but it wouldn't budge. Donna sat up slightly in her seat, she closed her magazine, placed it in her lap and her arms over it.

"I'd like to see gramps when your done with your 'big red amazing button'," The Doctor tilted his head as if to say why. "Because.. I just read this one story about this girl who went to travel the world and she came back eventually five years later to find nothing, her family either moved on or passed away and it got me thinking, I don't see gramps or my mother as much as I should... time is short right Doctor?" The Doctor was still listening to her try to explain her actions as she babbled. "I mean I am happy here don't get me wrong but I am from Earth after all and my family are down there right, not that I want to go home permanently because I don't! God no I just want to visit every so often to make sure everything is okay" While Donna was babbling the Doctor had finished the repair, set the co-ordinates for London,Chiswick and had landed them before going over to stand in front of her, hands in pockets swaying on his heels awkwardly as he attempted to bring her out of her babble bubble.

"Donna" He said eventually when he realised she wouldn't stop.

"-I mean please don't take it the wrong way but -"

"Donna" The Doctor sing song'd along, knowing she wasn't paying attention to the fact he was in front of her.

"and this every experience has open my mind to everything-" The Doctor looked to the floor, chuckled with a smile he shook his head.

"Donna" The Doctor said slightly loud rolling his eyes. "DONNA!" he raised his voice into a yell, that did the trick Donna snapped her head up to see him standing there, she blushed a deep red.

"I was babbling again wasn't I?" she mumbled, the Doctor nodded with a small smile. "You were standing there for some time weren't you?" the Doctor stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth as he checked his watch.

"Fifteen minutes, 10 seconds." he answered. She hid her face blushing even more. "We are at your granddad and mothers house ," he said throwing his thumb over his shoulder towards the TARDIS doors. "If you still want to go in that is, was going to visit them anyway, Wilf loves to listen to our adventures."

Donna who was still blushing got up nodding her head. The Doctor walked forward with a grin. "Hey," he touched her chin "Babbling means you care a lot about what I think, you do not need to think too much about me Donna I understand you, your my Earthgirl" She smiled a big smile and hugged him, Something in Donna warmed up when the Doctor referred to her as his, what was this feeling? it was alien to her, shrugging it off, walking side by side they exited the TARDIS, locked her up and within seconds were knocking on Donna's old front door.

The Doctor looked to the front door seeing the doorbell he grinned, poking it and hearing the bell quietly chime. "Beautiful squishy buttons why can't I get one of these for the TARDIS?" The Doctor said to Donna happily, Donna who looked to the blue box as it let of a loud chime of its own in protest making the Doctor jump, "apparently she already has one" the Doctor glared back at his ship, readjusting himself, Donna chuckled shaking her head.

"Now, now children play nicely, we're visiting family."Donna chuckled attempting to keep peace and break up the glaring competition that seemed to be going on between the Doctor and the TARDIS.

Their attention was both drawn to the door when they heard the chains rattle and a tired looking Slyvia answered the door.

"Hell-o" she greeted in shock she simply stood to the side and let them in, Donna inwardly groaned, a shocked mother meant an angry, question filled conversation would follow, as they walked into the house the smell of muffins and cookies hit the air, it smelt sweet, it smelt like a home, warm and cosy. In the kitchen Wilf was sat at the table fiddling with his telescope which appeared to be broken, his face distorted between sadness and frustration, The Doctor saw this and frowned he sat right in front of Wilf, took the offending parts, placing them in front of himself, getting his tools out from his 'bigger on the inside' pockets, Wilf looked up in surprise and Donna just crossed her arms from the hallway with a smile.

"Doctor!" Wilf exclaimed happily, Donna coughed, Wilf turned quickly and jumped up pulling Donna in a tight embrace, "Donna!, love your both back!"

"Yes we are gramps!" Donna smiled happily, Wilf dragged Donna to the table where Donna took a seat opposite the Doctor who was concentrating on putting the screws back in the golden frame. Donna took out her pocket a clip for the video camera they had got him a few months back to store all their tapes of adventures for him and his own leisure, Wilf's face lit up when Donna gave him the new chip and he grasped it heartily.

"So how are you both?" he asked with a big smile, The Doctor passed Wilf his telescope with a smile.

"very good Wilf, I fixed your telescope for you, just the lens loose was all, Donna here loves-s to babble, had to stand there for fifteen minutes just to tell her we were outside her home!" Donna blushed again and shot the Doctor a glare as they both laughed loudly, Donna then shushed the Doctor, realising her mother was now re-entering the room and she was not in a good mood at all.

Moments later Sylvia came storming in. "How dare you after months of no contact and whisking my daughter off, come in here and laugh like you've been out and gone for ten minutes!" The Doctor looked to Wilf who looked to him and then they both looked to Donna who was biting her tongue already, prepared for the emotional and verbal slaughter she was about to receive, Sylvia snapped her graze to Donna and pointed. "And what about you young lady! Who do you think you are leaving with that man and coming back with NO explanation!"

"Sorry mum" was all Donna said, then resumed biting her lip. Sylvia glared at her from behind, She was leaning up against the kitchen work top.

"Is that all you have to say Donna?, 10 months its been!" she exclaimed,"I understand if you actually did something with your life like work instead of travel with him all the time but Donna come on! Him- why- why him- " Donna tuned out her mothers rant but she could see the Doctor wincing every time she pointed anger towards him, slowly it made Donna want to snap, it made her protective of her spaceman so eventually Donna whipped around sick of hearing her mother run her mouth and spoil things for everyone.

"I've been busy, I actually asked to come home to visit, It wasn't just a random TARDIS glitch, or an 'Alien thing' it was my choice mum, granddad was happy to see me, AND," Donna put emphasis on the word while narrowing her eyes. "the Doctor why can't you accept that I love what I go a see and do? The Doctor is apart of my life now regardless and I am apart of his, do you think the Doctor wants to hear how much you don't want him around, he's right here, a person, an Alien but still a person, I told him I wanted to come back, he didn't have to fly me home or stay with me in the God damn house and trust me your making me regret asking already" Donna said straight out and too the point rendering her mother speechless.

The Doctor cleared his throat, standing up and taking his brown jacket off revealing a blue shirt underneath, "who want's cup of tea?"

"Go on then" Wilf nodded towards the cup he held out which the Doctor took, he looked towards Donna, she smiled with a nod.

"Yes please Spaceman, you make a lovely cup for someone not British!" The Doctor stuck out his tongue.

"Ah stereotypes, Lovely." the Doctor grinned, before straightening his face to gain eye contact with Sylvia.

"tea?" he asked quietly.

"Yes please Doctor" Sylvia simply stated with no emotion or any indication that those manners were even true within that sentence.

Oh boy, this is going to be a long day Donna thought.


	3. A dream or Reality?

"So that wasn't too bad was it, eh Doctor?" Donna said hesitantly as She stepped back into the TARDIS and turned back seeing the Doctor's's look of relief to be back in the TARDIS. She braced herself for the comments that the Doctor was clearly thinking, Donna could tell by the glare she was given. The Doctor closed the doors behind him, threw off his coat onto the railings and ran up to the console clicking a few buttons quickly with a look of deep thought on his face, I tentatively stepped closer.

"Doctor?" I asked slightly worried that my mother had gotten to him, After all she was very rude to him and I think the final straw for him was her threatening to break his TARDIS if she finds him bringing more trouble to Earth, After that comment it was my cue to wrap everything up even though only gramps deserved our goodbyes, I could tell gramps would tell my mother a thing or two when we left anyway so even more the reason to leave.

"Yes Donna?" The Doctor replied lightly, dashing around the console fiddling with switches and wires, Donna slowly moved next to him, sighing she gently touched his arm, stopping him and making him look at her, she ignored how simply touching his arm made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Doctor," she paused taking a breath. "I hope what my mother said isn't affecting you I know how she can be and I know the feelings you can get in result of those insults" Donna's voice was steady, calm and patient a mirror of the exact opposite of what was happening inside her right now, her heart was beating faster and she really,really didn't want the Doctor to be upset, not on her mothers behalf but on hers, her biggest fear is becoming her mother when she's older she didn't want the Doctor dumping her off on some alien planet for him to not return to her, She couldn't bare not travelling with him, She wasn't quite sure why or when she started feeling so attached to the Doctor, but she hoped it wouldn't slap her in the face in the end.

"No, Donna those insults are nothing but an occupational hazard when coming to greet parents of humans!" He grinned, "Alien spawn, Martian man, freak, psychopath, mad man with a box," He paused pretending to think before spurting out the most embarrassing insult her mother had shot at him, not embarrassing to him but to Donna, " Ohhhh what was that one thing she said now.. " Donna knew exactly what he was going to say and glared, blushing "No it all-good for nothing- smarty pants who stole my daughters heart with nothing but a plastic screwdriver and a little box to call home, practically a homeless person in a wooden crate"

"Y-you didn't steal my heart" Donna protested even though deep down she knew it was a lie, The last time she felt the way she did about the Doctor was, well never, no one male has ever been just a mate before anything else, all the men she'd got to know friend wise were either older men or gay men, all the others were wanting one thing and one thing only, sex, but the Doctor wasn't like that, he was her friend first, and probably the only thing he'd ever be really, I mean who would date her with her bright ginger hair, especially a high ranking Gallifreyan,Timelord like the Doctor.

The Doctor smiled, raising his eyebrows, pushing a red strand of hair from her face to behind her ear, "That stutter tells me otherwise" The Doctor stated quietly leaning down to press his lips onto her own, cupping her face, she instantly melted into the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck effectively pressing them together, his hands rested lightly on her hips, when they broke apart the Doctor held her to him while getting his own breath back, which was quicker and easier for him having two hearts and a secondary bypass system, Donna closed her eyes with the feel of the Doctors arms around her, rubbing her back.

* * *

When Donna awoke she was laying in her bed, she blinked remembering what must have been a dream, a beautiful dream, saddened she threw back the covers only to find she was in her day to day clothes not her nightie she usually wears to sleep in, quickly she hopped out of bed and quietly went to find the Doctor hoping for the love of Daleks that what she remembers was not a dream but reality, she really hoped it happened.

She found the Doctor humming happily to a song that was playing on the TARDIS intercom, it sounded like an intergalactic space radio or something, when the Doctor saw her emerge he grinned and walked over to her, wrapping her in his arms and hugged her tightly.

"How are you feeling Earthgirl?" He whispered. She blinked, it wasn't a dream at all, she let out a big breath she didn't know she was holding in relief.

"Like I've just woken up from the best dream ever and my dream then became reality" The Doctor grinned again and kissed her forehead. "Seriously I woke up and I thought it was a dream before I threw back the covers and saw I was _fully _dressed,Even shoes." She looked to him raising her eyebrows.

"Well I didn't want to wake you up!" the Doctor protested.

"More like you didn't want to be slapped for undressing me!" she stuck her tongue out when the Doctor took on the thought and was speechless for a rare second.

"W-Well that too!, but you were so peaceful and you were already tired enough without being disturbed"

"Well, I wouldn't mind waking up to you undressing me" She said before she could stop herself, it was the truth but not for the Doctor to hear, at least not right now anyway.

"Oh really now, " The Doctor chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind for when the time approaches" The cheeky bastard winked, he _winked. _My most embarrassingmoment in the history of embarrassing moments so far and he_ winked. _

"Oi, less of the winky face you'll get stuck like it, Where too spaceman?" Donna asked looking towards the console.

"Weeeellll, I was thinking Victorian England, summer, beach, fish and chips and ice cream mhmm" The Doctor was lost in his train of thought until Donna playfully hit him in his arm.

"Planets to spaceman, I said alright lets go" Donna sing song'd The Doctor playfully grinned and ran around the console pressing buttons and flicking levers, Donna watched on shaking her head.

"Victorian England, here we come, Allons-y!" The Doctor exclaimed, looking over to Donna who was laughing like a mad woman while holding on as the TARDIS was in flight.

Huh, that was a warming thought, The Doctor realised with a smile of realisation.

_'A mad man with a blue box, A mad woman along side'_


	4. I'm a Time WHAT?

**This chapter, or story even doesn't follow the Doctor who story line... Decided because it's my story, not a copy of the BBC show's story... so yeah .. **

**EvenDarknessBreaks **

"Well Donna, Victorian England!" the Doctor exclaimed, putting his arm around her shoulder, looking towards her with a smile, she rolled her eyes and looked up to him.

"Well, Spaceman, might as well check we're even in England let alone the Victorian era" He pouted and she stuck out her tongue letting him release her to go run up the metal grating to the doors, she watched him stick hid head out the door, he turned back with a grin.

"Victorian England, M'lady" He held his arm out for her to hook her arm around his, she shook her head and walked down quickly from the console to his side, hooking her left arm through his she reached up to peck a kiss on his cheek to which he kissed her hand, the feeling warmed her heart as they stepped out into the sunshine of Victorian, England, London to be precise.

When they had wandered around for a while Donna sat down by an old looking statue and got her camera out, the Doctor who was reading the chiselled writing at the base of the stone looked up to find Donna gesturing him to sit by her, smiling he sat by her and put his arm over her shoulder, no one was around so they wouldn't get shamed with the depths of hell speech from the very strict religious Victorians.

Donna faced the camera away from them getting them both in the shot, showing the old town date and the stone statue behind them, Donna grinned with the sunlight illuminating her copper hair, as Donna clicked the button the Doctor turned her chin around to him and kissed her quickly before pulling away with a grin and a wink, Donna who looked up at him shocked, Public kisses? her and the Doctor? when did he become so.. boyfriend-ish shaking her head she turned the camera to see the picture, it was beautiful, the sunlight highlighting the right angles, the happy expressions on their faces even if Donna wasn't expecting it showed they were very much in love.

"Gramps is gonna love this" Donna chuckled, "He's always asking me if I had feelings for you Doctor, you know?" The Doctor raised his eyebrows.

"He did?"

"Yeah, he told me that the time wasn't right, that it would happen eventually I though he was bonkers.. but he was right all along Doctor.. how can he do that?"

"Smart man is old Wilf, your Gramps isn't the easiest to get past is he?" Donna shook her head with a chuckle.

"No one succeeds, everyone's tried, he's so in to space, always on about the planets and stars, now I've noticed he babbles about time, never noticed before." Donna said in more of a train of thought. The Doctors brows furrowed.

"What does he say about time?" Donna looked to the Doctor seeing his look and gave him a 'what have you noticed look'

"Just that Time is complicated, Timelines have an end but time is continuous the past is always moving, still living as if its present but then you come here into the present and the future.. so therefore their is no future exactly because its always happening ... then he said something like time can be re written but frozen points can't, i thought it was just theory but- then you told me" Donna said everything slowly realising what the Doctor was getting at.

"Doctor no, there is no way" Donna said out straight, the Doctor had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Donna no human should even have that knowledge of time, even an understanding."

"But I understood it, I knew it for a while." Donna replied back, the Doctor looked to her confused. "What?" she asked defensively.

"You automatically knew about time and space and how it works..." the Doctor trailed off.

Donna nodded slowly. " I've always known I think in the back of my head, but since travelling with you and touching your hand my mind just clicked and its there, the knowledge, it's just strengthening day by day because of you telling me parts too."

"Donna what was your great grandfathers age." The Doctor asked.

"He's still alive Doctor actually." Donna pointed out standing up. where was he going with this?

"Do you want to go see him?" the Doctor asked. Donna looked at him strangely but nodded slowly.

"Yes.. if you want too, I haven't seen him in ages his 55th birthday now." Donna chuckled with a smile turning towards the TARDIS with the Doctor arm in arm.

"I thought he was your great grandfather?" the Doctor asked puzzled.

"He is" Donna simply said.

"But he should be older shouldn't he?" the Doctor pressed. Donna sighed turning around.

"It is what it is I don't argue, my family is dysfunctional enough as it is without me asking questions."

When they got to the TARDIS Donna went to change while the Doctor flew them to the co-ordinates Donna put in. when they landed, Donna was ready by the doors, with a small smile Donna opened the doors and held her hand out to him which he took as she lead him to her great grandfathers house.

The doors were green and the doorbell was round and big, Donna tentatively pressed the button. Donna looked up with a blink of her eyes and a shake of her head as the doors opened, showing a rather middle aged man rather then a great grandfather.

"Grandfather, may we come in?" Donna asked formally. The man looked towards the Doctor wary and nodded stepping aside. When they stepped in the house was bright, pictures of supernova's, stars, planets were on the walls, the man lead them to the living area the room was quite big, full of comfy chairs and couches.

The man gestured for them to sit down and Donna sighed and did.

"So Donna," the man said sitting down himself on the chair in front of them both. "What brings on this visit, you haven't seen me in a while, I missed you"

"I'm sorry, grandfather," Donna replied sadly, "I've been travelling a lot, to different places" She added. The man nodded.

"Oh!, Grandfather, this is.." She turned to the Doctor unsure. The doctor sat forward.

"The Doctor, Donna and I travel" the Doctor said brightly, the man's eyes flashed,

"I guessed she would travel I didn't realise she'd find you" Donna blushed ducking her head, she knew her grandfathers name, but didn't realise the name was fake.

"I go by Jack Noble, the names kiaser- The Kiaser." Donna jumped up.

"WHAT!, Your a WHAT!" She yelled, her grandfather winced.

"Now Donna dear.. " The Doctor was trying to pull Donna's arm so she would sit back down looking between kiaser and Donna._ Donna's family is of Timelord orgin. _

"I've always known but you didn't tell me?! why!" Donna trailed off sitting back down with force.

"Because we didn't want you to remember the sadness of a long life Donna" Her grandfather looked down. "I say one word and then my son is woken up and my grandchild, Sylvia, but you Doctor need to wake Donna it'll burn her up if she doesn't." Kiaser sighed and muttered something in Galliyfrian.

Donna looked down in tears, Doctor pulled her too his chest lightly and whispered something beautiful to her and all of a sudden Donna's chest erupted, it was like beating out a samba... she gasped and held her chest.

"t-wo t-wo hearts" she panted. The Doctor nodded and kissed her forehead rocking her as she sobbed against his shoulder. Kiaser went to answer the door to find Sylvia and Wilf at his door, sighing he let them in and told them to go to the living area.

"You to?" Sylvia grumbled rubbing her chest looking towards Donna and the Doctor, The Doctor nodded.

_"Together forever, travelling endlessly." _Donna whispered looking to to him before stretching up to kiss him. Her dreams were so far coming true._ keeping perfect time. _


End file.
